The present invention relates generally to telecommunications equipment. More particularly, present invention relates to high-density fiber distribution frames including fiber termination blocks.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To interconnect fiber optic equipment, fiber distribution frames have been developed. Examples of fiber distribution frames are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,444 and 5,758,003, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
With the increase in use of fiber optic cables in the telecommunications industry, it is desirable to provide fiber distribution frames with increased density. By density, it is meant the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connection on the fiber distribution frame.
The space constraints associated with high-density distribution frames can cause cable management problems. Effective cable management prevents excessive bending of fiber optic cables within the frames. Effective cable management also minimizes tangling of cables, and provides improved accessibility to components that may require servicing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber distribution frame that permits high density, ready access and enhanced fiber management.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a fiber termination block that includes a frame structure adapted to be connected to a fiber distribution rack. The frame structure includes a front end and a rear end. A front fiber optic adapter array is positioned adjacent the front end of the frame structure. A plurality of rear modules is mounted at the rear end of the frame structure. Each of the rear modules defines a front opening. At least one coupler is mounted within each of the rear modules. A plurality of fiber optic cables is provided for transmitting fiber optic signals between the front fiber optic adapter array and the couplers. The fiber optic cables extend through the front openings of the rear modules to access the couplers.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a fiber optic module that is adapted to be connected to a fiber optic distribution frame. The fiber optic module includes a housing having two spaced-apart major sides interconnected by two spaced-apart minor sides. The major and minor sides extend between front and rear ends of the housing. The front end of the housing defines a front opening through which a plurality of fiber optic cables can pass. The module also includes structure for connecting the housing to the distribution frame, a plurality of fiber optic adapters mounted at the rear end of the housing, and a plurality if indicator lights mounted at the front end of the housing. A fiber optic coupler is mounted within the housing and at least one radius limiter is positioned near the front opening of the housing. The radius limiter limits the bending radiuses of the fiber optic cables that pass through the opening.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a fiber distribution apparatus including a rack having a front side and a rear side. A front fiber optic adapter array is positioned adjacent the front side of the rack, and a plurality of rear modules is mounted at the rear side of the rack. Each of the rear modules defines a front opening. At least one coupler mounted within each of the rear modules, and a plurality of fiber optic cables is provided for transmitting fiber optic signals between the front fiber optic adapter array and the couplers. The fiber optic cables extend through the front openings of the rear modules to access the couplers.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.